


Pay Attention (Gundham x Reader)

by SkyLights17



Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Gen, Reader Just Wants Attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: Just a bunch of Danganronpa x Reader Imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112594
Kudos: 37





	Pay Attention (Gundham x Reader)

Gundham didn’t really get jealous. You, on the other hand..Well..

Let’s get one thing straight though. You didn’t get jealous in the way people usually associate with a relationship. Gundham was one of the people you trusted most. You knew he wasn’t going to leave you, so you had no reason to be jealous. Not in that sense.

No, what you were jealous of wasn’t a person.

You were jealous of the animals.

Stupid, right?

There was really no reason for you to feel that way, but sitting here, on a stool in the Tanaka Breedery, you just couldn’t help it.

You loved watching the way he worked with the animals, but you’d called his name four times, and he still hadn’t heard you.

You propped your head on your hand, feeling slightly irritated.

As if sensing your distress, San-D scurried across the counter, nuzzling against your hand. Your lips curled into a little smile. No matter how bad you felt, the Four Dark Devas were there to cheer you up.

You petted the little hamster, scratching its chin lightly. “Thank you.” You whispered to the small animal. San-D squeaked happily in response before running off.

You glanced over at Gundham again. He had just finished dishing out the dog food and was heading to the back to put it away.

An idea struck you, and you grinned as you got up and rushed after him. You kept your footsteps quiet as you snuck up behind him.

You reached out to tap him on the shoulder. You were just planning to startle him, but there were two things you didn’t consider.

1\. The fact that he might turn around and

2\. The fact that Gundham’s first reaction to being caught off guard wasn’t fear. It was action.

He caught your wrist, and you yelped when he whirled you around, pinning you against the wall with your hands behind your back.

It took him all of two seconds to realize it was you, and he immediately let go, taking you by the shoulders to turn you around. “Are you okay?!”

You leaned your back against the wall, a sheepish smile making its way across her face. “I’m alright. Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

You looked away as heat crept into your cheeks. “I was trying to get your attention.”

“Why didn’t you invoke my name?”

You frowned, crossing your arms over your chest. “I did.” You grumbled.

Sensing your impending irritation, he took your hand. “You have my attention now. What did you wish to speak with me about?”

You ducked your head, feeling embarrassed. “I di-didn’t really have a reason. I just wanted to talk to you. Sorry if I bothered you..”

Gundham didn’t really like PDA, but when you two were alone, he was actually very affectionate, so it didn’t shock you when he took your hand, the other coming up to touch your cheek.

He smiled softly, speaking with an air of fondness. “You are never a bother.”

He kissed you on the forehead before leading you back towards the front. “Assist me with these hellbeasts while we speak.”

That was his way of letting you know that he would listen to anything you had to say. You smiled as you told him about everything from your day to the cat you saw on the way to the breedery. It was adorable, white with a little brown patch on its back.

You two worked and talked happily until Gundham’s mother came to take over, ushering you both out the door, excitedly telling her son to ‘Take you out on a date!”

You giggled while Gundham hid his flushed face in his scarf.

He did end up taking you on a date though.


End file.
